Sasuke's Sick Day
by Tokyo216
Summary: Sasuke's sick and Naruto has to take care of him. yeah... Read it! I suck at summaries .This is my first story!Please R


Team seven was standing around waiting for the last member of their group to arrive.  
"Where is Sasuke-Kun? He's usually here before anybody." Sakura complained  
'Ugh here we go' "Don't worry Sakura-Chan I'm sure he's alright"  
"Good afternoon guys! I'm sorry I'm late I-...Where's Sasuke?"  
"I don't know Kakashi-Sensei! What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? Oh no! We have to go check on him!"  
"Calm down Sakura. Naruto." This got the blonde's attention  
"Uhhh...yeah."  
"I want you to go to Sasuke's house and check on him. It's not like him to not show up like that."  
"But- But Why me! Why do I have to go check on the bastard!"  
Because Naruto, I said so."  
"WHAT! That's not fair!"  
"Just go. I'll cancel training for today." Kakashi said  
"But-But why!"  
"No Buts Naruto. It'll be fine you guys deserve a day off anyway."  
And with that said Naruto stomped off.

"This is so stupid. I don't see why I have to do it. He's 16 years old! He can take care of his goddamn self!"  
When he came up to the Uchiha House he stiffened.  
Naruto gulped.  
'I don't wanna go in there. It's...It's kinda creepy'  
Naruto walked into the house  
"S-Sasuke" he called but no answer.

"Sasuke! Are you here? Hellooooooooo" he heard himself echo and giggled "Hellllllooooooo hello hello hello!"  
He smiled "Well at least I won't be bored."

Ugh. I feel terrible.' Sasuke thought.  
'Great. Just Great. The one time I get sick. I never get sick! What if someone comes? What if Itachi comes?'  
All sorts of mental images went through his mind of his older brother torturing, maiming and killing him.'  
"Oh God"  
"Sasuke! Hey where are you?"  
'No. No no no. Calm down Sasuke it's not I repeat not Itachi... Or is it. It can't be. Or can it?'  
"See this is why I hate getting sick" Sasuke sniffled.  
He could hear footsteps coming towards his door he reached for a kunai he kept under his pillow his grip tightening on it with each step...  
"Sasuke are you in here?"  
And in a flash Sasuke had the intruder's hair bunched up in his fist and the kunai to their throat.  
"Oi Sasuke-Teme what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Oh. Sorry Naruto." He let go of his hair and dropped the kunai onto the floor.  
Naruto sat gasping for air. "Jeez Sasuke, you're getting paranoid. Why didn't you show up for training today?"  
Sasuke sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sick if you didn't notice."  
"Welllll maybe if you didn't have a kunai against my throat I would've noticed."  
"I don't have time for this, I need to get some rest."  
"Oh. Well do ya need anything? I could stay here and take care of you if you want. Or just keep you company."  
Sasuke coughed "Whatever dobe" Sasuke walked to the bed and buried his face in the pillows. He was surprised when the weight of the bed shifted.  
'Naruto's on my bed? And I'm too sick to do anything about it. This officially sucks.'  
Sasuke started to doze off... Might as well get some sleep.

When he woke up, it was to the sound of a certain blonde ninja laughing hysterically. 'Naruto has the cutest laugh, I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.' With that thought a huge wave of pain hit Sasuke.  
"Hahaha No way! The midgets kicking that guys ass! Hahahaa! Oh my God that is too funny!"  
"Naruto"  
"Oh sorry Sasuke, did I wake you up?"  
"No" 'translation yes' " I just need to ask you a favor. By the way, what the hell are you watching?"  
" Jerry Springer" (XD I couldn't resist)  
"Ah. Well about that favor..."  
"Oh yeah what do you need Sasuke?" Naruto said with a slight blush.  
"Can you go in the kitchen and grab me my medicine? It's on the counter."  
"He the great Sasuke Uchiha asking me for a favor, too funny. Oh before I forget, do you have a towel or something?"  
"What for?"  
"Well you kind of made a mess in you' bed."  
Sasuke looked at him in horror. 'I didn't. Oh shit! Do not tell me I... No!'  
"W-What do you mean? What kind of mess?" he said slightly panicked.  
"Well it kindof got on my arm and-.

"Your arm! Naruto I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would... "

Its ok Sasuke it happens to everyone sometimes I do it, Kakashi-Sensei probably does it, hell I bet Sakura does it too."  
"S-Sakura?" 'Why would Sakura be having... I don't even want to go there.'  
"Yeah drooling is completely normal. I'm gonna go get your medicine now. Where is the kitchen?"

"Down the hall to the left." 'God that was close. Dammit Sasuke you're becoming a pervert'  
Sasuke started to doze off again when Naruto came back medicine in hand. 'Sasuke looks so cute snuggled under the blankets...Wait. Did I just say cute? Who am I kidding I love that boy.' With that thought Naruto stared at the raven-haired boy with a loving expression. Naruto was shaken when he heard Sasuke's voice. "What?"

"I said do you need something you were staring at me." 'Damn I got caught staring. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He mentally slapped his forehead. He doesn't like you _that_ way.'

"Naruto are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Yeah, I'm fine." 'Well maybe I can have some fun with him' Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Alright then give me the bottle."

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. If you want this medicine, you're gonna have to take it from me"

"Naruto thats stupid I'm sick. I need that medicine. Now"

"Nope." Naruto stuck out his tongue and giggled.

"Hey Naruto." "What?"

"You should keep that tongue in your mouth."

"Oh so now you're telling me what to do! Thats not gonna get you your medicine." He said playfully. He walked toward Sasuke and shook the bottle in his face. I own you."

"You really think that?"

"Oh I _know_ it." With that, using what little energy he had Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto right on the lips.

'Wha- WHAT IS HE DOING!' Naruto was panicking. He didn't know what to do. 'Is he being serious? He can't be. Mmmm Sasuke tastes good...NO! Naruto this isn't right he doesn't like you _that_ way remember?'

By the time he noticed what was going on the kiss had ended and Naruto looked into the face of a smirking Uchiha. "Give me the bottle now."

Naruto handed him the bottle without hesitation. "Sasuke. Sasuke what was that?"

Not wanting to be found out he came up with an excuse "I- I well. Now you're gonna get sick! Yeah I ki-" 'I actually did it' "Yeah I ki- kissed you, and now you're gonna get sick.

Naruto just stared at him, shock and hurt written all over his face 'just a prank' "Yeah hehe good one Sasuke."

Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face. 'He doesn't like me like that. But why does he look so upset. Why isn't he disgusted?'

"Sasuke"

"Yes Naruto."

"Where's your bathroom?"

"O- Over there" he pointed to a door on the far side of his room.

"Thanks" Naruto's voice went from shocked, to upset, to pissed. 'I better take this now'

He took a capful of the thick red liquid and snuggled under the covers. "Naruto"

"ARRGH! How could I be so stupid! Fuck! Dammit!" Naruto Glared at his reflection with his icy blue eyes. How could _I_ actually think that _he_ wanted to kiss _me?_ He looked down trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He thought about the kiss and how nice Sasuke felt, how good it felt to have someone kiss_ him_. But it was fake. All fake and I fell for it. I guess I really am as stupid as everyone thinks. He let out a deep sigh and wiped away the tears spilling from his eyes.

He opened the door slightly to see if Sasuke was still awake. 'Nope he's knocked out. Well I better go eat something.'

(...Hours later)

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed. Glaring at him. He'd had time to think. And he was only thinking one thing- Sasuke's an asshole. A rude, mean, hot, sexy...asshole. "Dammit he just had to kiss me" he whispered. 'Hmm I wonder how many years I'd get if I wrung his neck. He's sick he won't put up much of a fight. Nah. His fangirls would hurt me more than anyone' he shuddered at the thought.

"Ugh I'm gonna go watch TV again."

Sasuke woke up to an unbearable heat "Damn its hot in here." he kicked off his covers in an attempt to cool down. He lay in his bed and stared at his ceiling. "GOD! Why is it so hot in here!" He yelled and with that outburst he tore his shirt off of his sweaty, toned body. "Ugh not much better."

-crash- "OW! GODAMMIT"

Sasuke sighed, "Better go check on him."

Naruto sat on the floor moaning in pain. "Owwww my ass."

"Naruto what's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing I just" Naruto turned to look at the him and his eyes widened at the sight "...fell..." Naruto practically drooled there standing in the kitchen doorway was the last Uchiha boy in nothing but his boxers. His hair was slightly ruffled and he was sweating.

"Oh- Oh Well I was trying to get that pocky off the refrigerator, and I slipped on that napkin and I sorta fell. hehe...sorry if I woke you" he said shyly.

It's all right. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"No. Your face is puffy. Have you been crying?"

"No, no your imagining things. I haven't been crying."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No. It's fine I haven't been crying just take your friggin medicine and go back to sleep!"

"Naruto." He picked him up and set him on a chair.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to but I wanted to."

"Why?" Naruto said confusion laced into his voice.

"I..." 'Do I tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same what if he... Rejects me."

"Sasuke? What is it?"

"Nothing Naruto. Now what's bothering you? Please? You can tell me."

'Oh but can I? You don't just say 'Hey Sasuke I think I might be in love with you!' Naruto took a deep breath. "Well Sasuke, I..." He looked into Sasukes eyes but the words stuck in his throat. "I.. I think..." he whispered the last part. "I love you"

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide-eyed. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing its stupid. I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I just thought that you had the right to know. I should leave now" Naruto got up to leave when he felt strong arms pulling him back into an embrace. Sasuke rested his head on Narutos shoulder and breathed lightly on his neck.

"Naruto. I love you too."

Naruto shuddered at Sasuke warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. "S-Sasuke it's fine. I know you don't feel that way about me. I know it's gross and you're disgusted by me and like I said I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything do you honestly think I'd kiss you that way if I didn't like you? Or do you think that I would toy with your emotions like that? People said I'm cold-hearted and I don't have any feelings. But they're wrong. I am in love. With you. And if you have a problem with that too bad. Because I know you feel something for me. If you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back earlier today. Don't you think?"

"Well, I just think that you might be high from all that cough medicine you took."

"Naruto. **I LOVE YOU!** Now get that through your thick skull."

"So. You _Like _me?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, like you're not gonna wake up tomorrow and regret everything you just said?"

"No."

Sasuke was suprised when an overly exited Naruto jumped on him and kissed all over his face. "Yay! I love you Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto on the tip of his nose. "So can we go to sleep now...Koi?"

Naruto let out an ear-shattering squeal and nodded so hard Sasuke thought his head would pop off. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into his room. They lied down together and Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"I love you Sasuke, so much" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hn."

"No! Not hn, you have to say it back!"

"No."

"But Sassssssuke! You do don't you?"

"Hn."

"You're mean, I hate you." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face. But Sasuke wasn't having any of that he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into his chest.

"Naruto?"

"No."

"Naruto?"

"Noooo!"

Sasuke put his mouth to his ear "I love you"

END!


End file.
